New Memories
by bexie25
Summary: Countdown to Valentine's O/S. Futuretake from How to Save a Life (can be found there, too). Hoody wants to do something special for Valentine's Day, but once he finds out that the abuse Bella experienced at the hands of her father was worse than he realised, he decides they need to make new memories. Little does he know, Bella has a new memory for Valentine's Day as well. AH.


**Hello everyone!**

**Surprise! One very special outtake. This was for the Countdown to Valentine's Day, hosted by the amazing Breath-of-Twilight. Thank you to those who read it on there, recognised it (it was anonymous) and reviewed it. I'm glad you all liked it.**

**For those who haven't read it... I hope you like it. ;)**

**Details I had originally added (and some were needed) to the oneshot. The prompt was, as you can see, Roses.**

***NOTE: This is also posted as an outtake in the story it belongs to, How to Save a Life. This is a future shot for that story, which you can get to through my profile. :)***

* * *

**Name: New Memories: A Special Valentine's Day Outtake**

**Temperature in this fic was told in Fahrenheit. 50 degrees Fahrenheit is 10 degrees Celsius.**

**Disclaimer: The twilight saga is not mine, though I really wish it was. This little number, however, is.**

**Prompt: Roses**

* * *

"I don't wanna go sleep, mama," Nessie whines. She's using every trick in the book tonight, but I'm having none of it. "I not tired."

And I smirk, because, just as she says that, she lets out a yawn and rubs her eyes. I shake my head and look at her pointedly. She pouts at me again, using those damn puppy dog eyes. All I can say is thank god I'm not Edward, because he cannot say no to them.

"Vanessa Cullen, if you get up and come outside one more time, I will not be happy," I warn her, careful not to raise my voice above a whisper because our younger son, EJ, is a light sleeper. She's about to protest and whine again, but when I cock my eyebrow she huffs and falls silent. She knows not to cross me when I give her _this_ look; a small mercy.

"Yes, mama," she mumbles, looking down.

I smile softly, then lean in and kiss her forehead. She wraps her arms around my neck and I tilt my head for her to kiss my cheek. She does it every night regardless of whether she's angry at me or not.

"I love you, Nessie," I say softly. "See you tomorrow. Go to sleep, baby."

"Love you, mama," she mumbles and I smile; she's already half-asleep.

I get up off the bed, careful not to jostle my daughter, and walk over to EJ. He's thankfully still asleep, so I kiss his cheek quickly and then walk out of the room, shutting the door behind me. When he turned three just a few months ago, Hoody and I decided it would probably be better if they shared a room. They're siblings, after all, and it's easier to grow up learning how to share than to have to learn it at an older age.

I walk down the hall to our bedroom. Edward looks up from his place on the bed when I enter the room, and he smiles softly, reaching for me.

"Hi," he says quietly. "They asleep?"

I nod. "Nessie was a little harder to put down, but she eventually got there. She totally got that from you, by the way; the cheekiness."

My husband chuckles and smiles that crooked grin of his. "She's five years old, baby. I think she's allowed to be like that."

I shake my head and smile. "Hoody, you are the softest person around when it comes to her. She's got you wrapped around her little finger."

Edward's head falls back and he laughs. "True. Touché, Love."

We're silent for a moment after our laughter dies down. Edward looks me in the eyes, his gaze so piercing that it reminds me of the day he came back home with me from work.

Edward and I met on the bus when I was still living with Alice and Jasper. We were immediately attracted to each other, despite our abuse-ridden pasts. At the time, Alice was heavily pregnant and I envied her relationship with Jasper, finding it hard to live with them and be happy.

It was only when I met Edward, opening up to him and falling in love with him, that I began to heal. My father had been a very abusive man, blaming me for my mother's leaving when I was just six. As I grew up, he became very violent, and left many a scar on my body; the one on my forearm, from a light bulb, being one of the worst.

But when Edward had come over, he'd managed to make me feel beautiful. He'd accepted me for my scars, even kissing them and telling me that I wasn't ugly and that he didn't find me disgusting. And I quickly did the same for him when he showed me his scars and let _me _in.

Our relationship had progressed quickly, but even through all the problems we'd had with Edward's sick step-father, Mr Masen – who was my boss at the time – and his mother, Elizabeth, there was never a moment of doubt. We got each other through the hardest of times, and it only made us stronger and much more connected.

"Hey," Edward mumbles against my skin. I hadn't even noticed his lips on my skin, but, as I feel them now, I shiver and lick my now-dry lips. "Where'd your mind go to?" Edward asks, dropping a kiss to my collarbone. He sucks softly, scraping his teeth against the spot, and I moan, my nipples instantly hardening.

"Just thinking," I breathe, looking into Edward's eyes as they flash up to my face. His brow quirks questioningly and I chuckle breathlessly. I lift my hands up to his hair and thread my fingers through the messy mop, tugging softly. "Just the way you've been looking at me tonight… it reminded me of the way you looked at me when you came over the first time and we… well, you know."

He chuckles and drops another sucking kiss to my neck. "Hmm… I remember that. All of it."

And with that, talking stops, replaced with whispers of love and whimpers for more, harder and faster. Edward makes me feel worshiped as he makes love to me over and over, until, finally, we fall asleep in each other's arms.

_**oOoOo**_

"Bella, it's nearly Valentine's Day. Let's do something. I wanna take you out to dinner. We could go stay at a hotel or something; have the night to ourselves," Edward tries to reason with me as he gets dressed for work.

I sigh. "What about the kids?"

He shoots me a smirk. "Already thought of that; Alice and Jasper don't mind them staying over."

_Well, there's a way to get out of this, _I think, my eyebrow raising. "And you're letting our children stay with them when you know Nessie's crush on Joey is mutual? They're inseparable, Edward, a fact that you can't seem to stop nagging me about."

He grumbles. "You're right," he says and I'm just about to sigh in relief because he's decided against this whole Valentine's Day thing when he continues. "Maybe they should stay with Dad and Esme instead," he mutters to himself.

I sigh, none-to-silently.

Edward hears it and looks at me, pleading. I groan and close my eyes as he speaks. "Bella, please; it's one night. Just one lousy little day in the year where I have an excuse to make you feel special. Where I can show you just how much I love you. I want to worship you thoroughly, and I can't do that with the kids in the house."

I bite my lip. "You really want to do something on Valentine's Day? Can't we just do it… the day after or something?" I ask quietly, also pleading with him.

He frowns. "Yes, I do. And if we do it on another day, it won't be the same." Edward replies, looking at me through narrowed, curious eyes. "Bella, why don't you want to? What aren't you telling me?"

I sigh again, looking away, toward the window. "My father, Hoody," I admit, not really wanting to explain any further.

Of course, Edward won't let me just stop there. "What about him?" Edward asks, and his voice is closer now. I swallow, breathing in deeply as my throat tightens. Edward notices, pulling me into his arms and onto his lap. "Baby, tell me. What did he do?"

I take another deep breath and look up at Edward, tears in my eyes. "It's the day of love, Hoody, and Charlie blamed me for my mother's leaving. You do the math."

He sighs, and kisses my lips, knowing I won't explain anymore, at least not today. "All the more reason to make new memories," he mumbles.

I look into his emerald eyes, which are pleading with me to let him do this. And just like that, my resolve crumbles and I nod.

"Ok."

He smiles and gets up, kissing me once more. "Thank you," he whispers, looking into my eyes for a second before he grabs his suit jacket. "I love you. See you tonight."

I smile. "See you tonight."

And as he leaves, I reckon that maybe doing this won't be so bad. Maybe Edward's right; maybe all we need to do is make new memories.

Better ones.

_**oOoOo**_

For the next week, Edward is very secretive. He doesn't mention Valentine's Day once. I try asking him on many occasions what we're doing, but he just shakes his head, smiles, and then changes the subject.

When we meet up with Esme and Carlisle, Edward's father and step-mother, for lunch that Sunday – a tradition we've gradually started – the topic is broached again when Edward asks them to look after the kids.

"We were wondering if you could take the kids this Thursday," Edward asks after dinner when we're all sitting in the lounge room. The kids are playing on the floor, but they hardly even notice the conversation going on around them as they animatedly discuss their toys and why they think their own are better.

"Oh?" Esme asks with a serene smile on her face. I smile to myself; she loves Ness and EJ just as much as we do. She can't resist. "Of course. That would be fine, wouldn't it, dear?" she asks Carlisle.

He nods. "Yes, of course."

"Are you sure?" I ask, frowning a little. "You weren't planning on doing anything?"

"No." Esme chuckles, shaking her head with a smile on her face. "We'll leave that to the two of you. Besides, you know we can never resist a chance to see our two adorable grandchildren."

I smile. "I'm well aware, Esme. And thank you very much. If you do feel like doing something, just tell us. We won't mind."

Esme smiles and shakes her head. "No, no. We're fine, dear. What are the two of you doing?" she asks curiously.

I chuckle. "That's what I want to know. Your son is being very secretive about it. He won't tell me a thing." I look over at Edward. He laughs and presses a loving kiss to my jaw; I can feel the smile in it.

"It's a surprise," he whispers.

I shiver.

"Besides, I told you when I said that I wanted to take you to dinner," he tells me with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, but nothing more," I reply, mirroring his expression.

"As I said, it's a surprise," he shrugs, smirking.

I sigh, making my husband and in-laws laugh.

And I resist pouting, because, at thirty-four, I probably shouldn't be doing that.

_**oOoOo**_

The next few days pass by quickly. Edward is late home on Wednesday night, the day before Valentine's Day, but, when I ask, he simply tells me he was caught up at work.

I shrug it off, knowing he's probably just keeping it from me because it's Valentine's Day plan-related. _Maybe._

Now that I come to think of it, I'm actually looking forward to whatever he's planning. There's no longer dread or reminders of my father. Instead, there's overwhelming relief that Edward loves me enough to want to make me feel special in a way that only he ever really has.

I smile to myself as I make dinner for us. The kids ate earlier and are already in bed and asleep, but Edward's first stop after greeting me was into their bedroom. I know he always feels bad when he can't be there at dinner, bath time or bed time for them.

_But at least they know their father loves them, _I think.

I look up when Edward enters the room. His job, one that he keeps out of necessity while he finishes his psychology course, is not as tiring as it used to be. When he got that promotion whilst I was still pregnant with EJ, we were over the moon knowing he wouldn't be as tired as he was. It gives him stable hours and good time off if needed. A fact that, since I'm now a professional author, is something I can be thankful for when I'm off on book tours. He can mind the children when I'm gone, which is for no longer than two weeks at a time, and if he has to work, he's not the last one to pick them up from day care. Or, if they're with Esme and Carlisle, they're not asleep when he takes them home.

I feel Edward's arms wrap around me then, sighing as I lay my head back against his chest. He kisses my shoulder, his lips lingering for a moment before he rests his forehead there.

"What are you thinking?" he whispers and I smile.

"I'm thinking about you," I say back quietly, looking over my shoulder as I feel Edward lift his head to look at me, his arms constricting around me just slightly. "How lucky I am to have such an amazing man who loves me and our children so much. Who makes our children feel his love, and is so selfless it's crazy."

"I feel the exact same way every time I look at you, Bella," he says quietly. "I love you so much, baby. You've… at the risk of sounding corny, you've shown me the light. You've helped me so much. I can't believe it's been six years."

I smile. "I know. I can't believe our little girl is already five."

"Seems like just yesterday…" Edward trails off thoughtfully, growing silent and I nod, pressing a kiss to his cheek. He holds me for a minute before I push him off; he looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Go, shoo!" I say playfully. "Go change! I'm making dinner for us and I can't do it if I'm distracted by my incredibly good looking husband!"

Edward chuckles and he sucks on my earlobe, making me whimper, before pulling back. He whispers, "Somehow, baby, I don't think you'd mind."

I growl and am about to turn around, but Edward laughs and backs away. "Ok, ok, I'll be good," he chortles, his hands up in the air, palms forward in surrender.

I raise an eyebrow. "You better be."

"I will," he says with a cocky smile. "For now," he adds cheekily.

And just as I'm about to smack him with the kitchen towel on my shoulder, he walks speedily out the door and presumably – _hopefully_ – to our bedroom to change out of his work clothes. It's a sort of rule in our house, actually.

I sigh and shake my head. Hoody will be Hoody.

Edward emerges just a few minutes later and I smile when I see what he's wearing – light grey sweats and the same hoody he wore when I first saw him on the bus. I snicker to myself as I remember how I reacted the time I saw a strand of his hair, thinking _who the fuck has bronze hair? Is it dyed or something?_

Edward notices, and smiles, narrowing his eyes playfully. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing," I giggle, shaking my head, "just memories."

My husband seems to understand that I won't share, so he helps me serve dinner for the two of us silently. He does all the right things, making me forget he's supposed to be kinda in trouble for being late; he compliments my spaghetti, and my cooking skills, and then he takes me to bed afterwards and shows me exactly how much he appreciates it.

_**oOoOo**_

I don't know what I'd been expecting to wake up to Valentine's morning, but it isn't Edward's lips pressing sweet, suckling and nibbling kisses down my spine. It also isn't the red rose that immediately catches my eye when I look to my right.

I sigh and smile, reaching for the rose. Edward continues to kiss down to the small of my back, his hands on my sides as he pushes the sheet down my body even further, uncovering even more skin.

And then he sits up. I look over my shoulder, propping myself up on my elbows but not turning around. I raise an eyebrow and he smiles, leaning down.

"Morning, baby," he breathes, kissing me sweetly. He climbs off the bed and I watch as he nakedly walks to the door and opens it.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I ask, slightly worried… and suspicious. "The kids–"

"Are with Esme and Carlisle," Edward says with a cheeky smile. "I have you all to myself for the whole day."

I giggle and roll over. Edward watches me, licking his lips as his eyes land on my breasts. "Bella," he moans. I giggle as I look down and eye his semi meaningfully. I could feel my arousal on my outer lips and just the tips of my thighs already. "I'm supposed to be getting you breakfast," he says huskily, taking a single step forward.

I crook a finger at him to come to me, smirking. "Later," I say with a raised eyebrow, daring him to argue.

"What the wife wants, the wife gets," he says, licking his lips. "And what a fucking beautiful, _sexy _wife I have," he breathes, climbing onto the bed and settling above me. I moan, knowing what he's about to do when he spreads my legs and slides down the bed, his hands gliding over my abdomen.

And then I feel him. My eyes are already closed, my fingers threaded through his hair, but that just makes it better as he starts to suck, nibble and kiss just below my belly button, which is like a nerve-wire it's so sensitive. I whimper when he moves even further down, his tongue sliding out from between his lips, gliding lightly over my skin to the top of my mound. I take a deep breath as he nudges my legs just a little further open so he can reach my throbbing, soaking core.

When I feel him breathe against me, I bring my head back up, _needing_ to see him. My eyes land on him and I whimper because the sight does not disappoint. He looks up at me, a smirk on his face. He's gorgeous with just a few strands of hair dangling in his eyes, and his emerald eyes even darker with want and love. He winks at me, and I watch as his tongue pokes out and licks my arousal from my outer lips.

I moan.

And then… he quite literally dives in.

He brings me to the edge quickly, alternating between titillating long strokes over his tongue from my slit to my clit, greedy shallow laps, and wrapping his lips around my clit, sucking hard as his two fingers thrust into me, curling every so often to hit that magical spot inside me that makes my back arch.

When I come, it's with a scream. My hands are out of his hair so I don't rip chunks out, clutching the bed sheets as my back flies off the bed. My eyes are clenched closed in pleasure, and the pleasure is so good I'm nearly sobbing.

_Only Edward, _I think afterwards, panting as the man in question kisses and sucks up my trembling body. He kisses me, moaning as I thrust my tongue into his mouth, fire lighting within me as I taste myself on his tongue. For some reason, with Edward, that is just so damn hot.

_**oOoOo**_

"So what are we doing today?" I ask Edward after a while. I look at him, resting my chin on his chest.

"_That_ I have not planned," Edward says with a smirk. My eyebrows rise in shock and he chuckles. "I knew you wouldn't want to do anything extravagant and I already have plans for tonight, so I thought you could decide. We are making new memories after all."

I giggle. "Out with the old and in with the new, eh, Hoody?"

"Precisely," he says with a silly grin on his face. "So?" he prompts with a raised eyebrow of his own.

I bite my lip, ignoring Edward's groan as I think of something I'd really like to do. I sigh. "I don't know."

"Yes, you do," Edward replies. "Really, Bella, anything you want. I don't care; I've got what I want tonight."

"A picnic," I say, looking up at Edward with a big smile. He smiles as soon as the idea is out of my mouth and I know this is something Edward and I will both enjoy. That and we'll get a bus ride out of it. Not that we don't have a car, because we do, but we still loved having the excuse of taking the bus for obvious sentimental reasons and with the kids at Esme and Carlisle's, it's even easier.

To my surprise, Edward raises his eyebrow. "Baby, have you seen outside yet today?"

I raise an eyebrow of my own. "No, I haven't. And I think you know why, am I right?"

He chuckles, a smirk on his face.

"Proud, aren't we, Mr Cullen?" I ask him with a smirk of my own.

"Of course, love," he says cockily.

I shake my head, hiding my smile as I sigh. "Your point is?"

"Right," he nods. "My point is that whilst it is possible, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to be out for long. It's really cold, love."

"Well, what else is new for Seattle," I grumble with a pout and Edward roars with laughter. I sigh. "There goes Seattle, ruining our plans again."

"Well, I wouldn't say there's no hope, baby," Edward says softly. I look up questioningly and he shrugs, smiling. "I had a few ideas…"

My brow crinkles and I smile. "Really? Why didn't you tell me?"

He smiles sheepishly, which is a rare sight for my husband. "I wanted you to choose. I know you don't like Valentine's Day for reasons you want kept private for now. I just thought, if you chose, you might feel a little better about it, considering I've already planned tonight."

My smile widens and all I can think is how sweet my husband is and that I am the luckiest woman on earth. "I love you," I whisper up at him, and though we're still both pretty darn naked, I reach up and rest my hand on his chest as I kiss him. He cups my jaw with both hands and kisses me back with just as much passion.

"And I love you, too," he murmurs against my lips when I break away to breathe. I smile and cup his face with my left hand.

"Your ideas?" I breathe.

"Ah, right. Well, I was just thinking maybe we could go to the Rose Garden," he says and my head shoots up.

I smile at him, already loving the idea because of its sentimental value. We were married at the Rose Garden…

"Is it not too cold?" I ask with a frown.

Hoody shakes his head. "I don't think so. Picnics take longer and you have to sit down on the ground. Plus, it rained overnight. And if we go to the Rose Garden and you wear gloves like I certainly will be, we won't have to take them off to eat. We could go to a hotel for lunch or something and then… go from there. Go home or stick around; it's up to you, love."

I smile and, with my hands braced on his chest, I peck him on the lips once, twice, and a third time before pulling back. "Thank you."

I then pull back the covers once again, but this time I get out of bed and walk over to the closet. I laugh at Edward's groan. So I wiggle my ass, hearing the sound morph into a moan. I giggle.

"Vixen," my gorgeous husband mutters and my head falls back as I laugh.

"Do you want to go?" he asks when I've settled down.

I look over at him and nod before turning back to our closet, picking out a blue shirt and my favourite comfy jeans. I smile to myself, grabbing them and walking to the bed as I say, "Yeah, I really do. What is the time? And the temp outside?"

He laughs and grabs his black iPhone 4S. What can I say? My husband has grown to really love technology. "It's eleven o'clock, so the Rose Garden is already open," he looks at me and I nod, pulling the shirt over my head. He looks back down at his phone. "And today it's… 50 degrees. Not too bad, but not exactly pleasant, either, love. Not that you mind, though. In fact, if anything, I know you'd love it if it rained, silly girl," he says with a short laugh and a shake of his head.

I merely shrug as I button my shirt. _Yeah, maybe I would_, I think.

"Well, baby, you're getting your wish. Sort of, anyway," he chuckles and I raise an eyebrow, pausing. He rolls his eyes. "It's gonna be cloudy and a little drizzly. Not heavy, but enough to make the roses look really nice… the way they did at our wedding."

I beam at him. Today is going to be amazing, a fact I can already predict. "They were beautiful," I say, my voice thick with emotion as I remember that day. My dress, Esme's overbearing happiness, Carlisle walking me down the aisle, Edward waiting for me at the end of it all…

I sigh, a small smile playing on my lips.

And then I hear Edward speak.

"Yeah, you were."

My breath hitches and I smile as tears well in my eyes. Edward feels deeply; he is by no means an insensitive ogre, even by the most sensitive men out there. The things he says are always heartfelt and truthful.

I know this because I know my husband. I know my Hoody.

I take a deep, shuddering breath and smile down at him. "Come on. Out of bed and get dressed."

He smiles. "Alright, alright, I'm coming."

I giggle. "That's what you said not fifteen minutes ago."

I watch my husband as he gets out of the bed. He's gorgeous clothed, but hands down the best thing I've ever seen naked. Even at thirty-three, he's a beautiful specimen. My eyes glaze over as I watch the muscles in his thighs and ass when he walks over to the wardrobe to pick out his clothes for the day. I can't contain my reaction as I lick my lips, biting my lip as I tilt my head and lean to the side to watch his ass some more.

"Stop checking me out, wife," Edward chuckles, not even turning around.

"Can't help it," I say stubbornly, leaving no room to argue. "I have a sexy husband. There's no way in hell I'm looking anywhere but at what's in front of me now."

So that's exactly what I do, and fifteen minutes later, Edward and I are all set to go. We grab our umbrellas, just in case – an everyday occurrence for the inhabitants of Seattle. Edward, true to my nickname for him, puts on one of his many hoodies while I put on a slightly thicker sweater.

Hand in hand, we walk out the door, heading straight for the bus stop – _our_ bus stop. The wait isn't long at all, and when we see Laurent – one of our resident bus drivers nowadays – he cracks a smile and winks at Edward in one of those ways that just screams insinuation. I smile bashfully and turn my head away as Edward smirks, clapping Laurent on the shoulder.

We sit in our usual spot, and I plug in the headphones to my iPod, sharing a smile with Edward as I hand it to him. He slips it in his ear, and I do the same, turning on Evanescence's _What You Want_, one of the band's newer songs. I shake the thing to turn our playlist on shuffle. I lock the iPod, holding it loosely in my hand. I close my eyes and rest my head on Edward's shoulder. He kisses my forehead, letting his lips linger and then a moment later, his head rests against mine.

I know when we arrive, not paying attention to the time, because Hoody's head lifts off my shoulder and I feel the tug on my earphone as he takes his out. His words, a second later, confirms this. "We're here, baby."

I nod and mutter under my breath to myself. I pack my things up, pocketing my iPod and earphones, which are wrapped around the former tightly.

Edward wraps his arm around my waist as we get up and walk out the door. I shout a "thank you" at Laurent, not even bothering to look for his response. I know it's probably that cheesy grin of his, the one he'd given Edward when he saw us.

The walk to the garden is not long. We're there in just a few minutes and I smile as we walk through the gates. I could hardly describe the surroundings on my wedding day, and I really only remember the emotions behind the day than real specific details of the events – especially when I reached Edward at the end of that damned long aisle.

We walk along the trail, Edward's arm still wrapped around my waist. We're both silent as we look around slowly, looking through trees and various plants to see the beautiful rose bushes of vibrant colours. Reds, yellows and pinks are spread across the garden, settled in deep green, perfect bushes. I wonder idly how much work it must take to tend the garden and make it look like this all the time, but then shrug it off.

We walk around the edge of the small expanse of free ground, looking at the bushes, smiling, kissing and smelling the roses. There're so many roses of different colours and sizes, and I look at them, trying to decide which ones are truly my favourite.

Edward is just as into this as I am, a fact I'm definitely happy about. Edward actually seems to be quite knowledgeable about roses, though I have a feeling he's researched them or at least looked them up to a decent degree, and he sprouts off the information casually.

"Did you know that this place was actually what inspired the Seattle Rose Society?" he mentions and I stop, spinning around on my heel.

I look at him, and the sight of his amused expression – a cocked eyebrow and that damned sexy crooked smirk of his – makes my eyes bug out and I giggle. "Wait… there's such a thing as a rose society?"

He laughs. "Yes, there is. Don't ask me about it because there was no way in hell I was looking that up at work, but still… yeah, there is."

My mouth had fallen open when he'd begun this new stream of conversation, and my eyes were still large as I just look at him. I shake my head slowly, my eyes shut as I look at him, incredulous. He smiles at me, his shoulders shaking slightly and I know he's laughing at me. I turn around and continue walking around the little semi-circle, looking at all the gorgeous roses with water droplets on them.

Edward smiles at me and then walks around to the back of the bush. I stand still and watch him. I can't really see what he's doing, but I have an idea… which is confirmed when he emerges a few seconds later, a freshly picked rose in his hand and a broad smile on his face.

Of course, the girl in me is sighing at the gesture, but the more responsible – annoying, on occasion – is horrified. "Edward!" I whisper-shout, looking around to make sure no one saw anything.

"What?" he asks innocently, his eyes wide. I can see just a hint of a smirk at the corners of his lips and I narrow my eyes.

"You can't do that!"

"Yes, I can, Bella," he says with a sweet smile. "It's a public garden. I'm not breaking any rules. And hey, at least it's from the back of the bush. I doubt anyone's going to notice anything and even if they did, what could they possibly do? It's already off the bush, love. You can't stick it back on." He smirks and I know he's trying to imagine me doing that.

I smack his arm. He smirks, and I sigh. I look down at the beautiful rose in my hands then up at him. "Thank you."

His smile gets larger and he leans down to wordlessly kiss me. I cock my head to the side as our lips touch, closing my eyes.

Bliss.

_God, I'm so happy._

The kiss is interrupted, however, when a few drops of water fall on our cheeks. We break apart, and look up at the darkening sky with a sigh. It's getting on in the day, probably around three or four in the afternoon by now.

We laugh as we look up. It's raining, of course; a typical damn day in Seattle.

"Come on, baby," Edward mutters, turning around and taking my hand in his. "Let's get outta here."

I smile and grip his hand. We look around one last time, smile our own little smile, and then bolt for the gate.

"I know where we can go for a late lunch," he says loudly.

I nod, not even looking at him.

There're a few people that we have to edge around, and as wet and slippery as it is running over soft grass then down a small hill to the pavement, I don't fall. That may have something to do with the way Edward grips my hand as I start to skid a little down the hill, but I'm still quite surprised.

Eventually, we find the right gate – the one Edward says we _must _go out of – and we slow down a little. Edward looks around, using his height as an advantage for once, and I dig through my bag for a few seconds, smiling as my hand clutches the umbrella. I bring it out and hand it to Edward, who smiles that sexy crooked smile before leaning down to kiss me. I sigh to myself; Edward and rain – or really, Edward and _anything_ – tastes fucking amazing.

Edward undoes the little material clasp then opens the umbrella, holding it over us. He takes my hand in his right, the left holding the umbrella, and we walk down the street leisurely for about a block and a half before stopping alongside a cute little café.

I smile at Edward, who then lets the umbrella down. For one of the first times today, he doesn't take my hand or wrap his arm around my waist. Instead, he opens the door for me. He grins crookedly at me, and I just want to jump him. I sigh to myself, thinking about how inconvenient it is to be out in a public area, as I walk through the door.

As soon as we're inside, Edward leads me to the far corner at the back. He holds the chair out for me, and I smile at him, my bag on my lap as I sit down. He pushes the chair in then sits down opposite me.

"This looks really nice," I say quietly. "There are not many people in here."

Edward nods. "There never really is. It's a good place, just doesn't get a lot of recognition. You won't be getting food poisoning." He winks and I snort, shooting him a smile.

"Good to know," I snipe.

He chuckles. "I'm not letting you spend Valentine's night in the bathroom vomiting, baby. I have plans."

My eyes narrow playfully. "Oh? And what may those be?"

His chuckle is low, throaty, husky. I swallow just at the sound of it. It's only made worse by his words. "Well, how about I give you a clue?"

I lean forward. "Ok," I breathe.

He leans in, too. His hand reaches up, and he cups my face, bringing me closer still. Our lips touch just barely, and then part. He leans forward just a little more and presses his lips to mine, wasting no time as his tongue enters my mouth.

I can't help the low moan. Or my eyes as they close in bliss. Or my hands as they flash up to his hair and grip it, tugging to make him groan.

And then, in the middle of one of the best fucking kisses of my life, my husband stops.

_Bad husband!_

My eyes flutter open and I raise an eyebrow. He smirks and shrugs. "That's your clue."

But, oh god, his voice! All low and throaty and sexy and husky.

I blink when the sound of some poor waitress suddenly pipes up.

She's young, from what I can tell by the sound of her voice. And her name is Amber or something.

"Hi, I'm Amber. I'll be your server for today. What can I get you for drink orders?"

"Can we get two cokes, please," Edward asks, looking straight at me.

"Sure," Amber says. "And what would you like to eat?"

Edward looks at her for a second. "Uh… what do you suggest?"

And that's all it takes. Apparently, this Amber girl is quite talkative. "Well, the salad is really good, but way too healthy. The chicken parma is also really nice, but I wouldn't suggest that for a late lunch. It's kinda more of a dinner meal anyway… although, with the weather today, it might be nice… I also suggest–"

"Thank you," Edward intercepts and the girl stops, looking down at him. He smiles. "The parma for me will be just fine." He hands her his menu and I try to hide my smile and giggle, succeeding just barely.

"And the same for me, thanks," I say before she can ask me. She nods, writes it down on her pad, and takes the menus from us.

"Wow," I say, watching after the girl.

"Yeah," Edward replies, looking down at the table as he settles back into the chair.

We talk about little nothings until the meal arrives. I smile at him as I chew my first bite; the food really is quite good, just as Edward had said it was.

"So," Edward begins. I put my fork and knife down, already finished, and wait for him to continue. "What do you want to do when we get home? There's really not much we can do, but it's up to you. I don't mind."

I think for a second, and Edward waits patiently. I have a few ideas, but I don't think mine will correspond with Edward's wishes to go out for dinner.

I tell him that, and Edward asks what these ideas are.

I sigh. "Well, could we just stay at home?" I continue before he can flat-out reject the idea. "It's just… today has already been perfect and the only way it could get better is if we had a quiet dinner together at home. You can cook. We could watch a movie together or something or even just go straight to bed for a little… hmm… alone time."

I raise an eyebrow, and Edward chokes on his water. He swallows the mouthful, glaring at me playfully as I giggle.

Edward pauses for a few moments, studying me. Then, he smiles, and nods. "Ok. Let's do that."

In shock, I blurt out, "But I thought you wanted to go out for dinner?"

Edward shrugs with a loving smile. "I honestly don't mind, Bella. We can do that next year. As I said, this year is just about making new memories so when you think about Valentine's Day, you don't think about your father."

I smile, tears welling in my eyes, and I grasp Edward's hand. "Thank you. I was so worried you would be disappointed that we couldn't go out like you wanted to."

At that, Edward got this little cheeky smile on his face. "I had a feeling you'd say this, so I kind of had help from someone to… prepare the house for when we get back."

I raise an eyebrow wordlessly, but my husband simply shakes his head.

So I try another tactic.

"Hoody…"

"Baby…"

I huff. My husband is impossible.

"So," he says, perking right up with an air of smugness and victory around him. "Would you like to go home now?"

I look at him for a second before smiling. "Ok."

Hoody smiles and we get up, grab our things, leave the right amount of money on the table, and walk out the door.

_**oOoOo**_

"So, what restaurant were you gonna take me to?" I ask, as we walk home at a leisurely pace. My arm is hooked through Edward's, my head leaning against his bicep whilst his arm is wrapped around my waist, holding me against his side.

I sigh to myself quietly. This day really couldn't have been any better, and if I know my dear Hoody, then I know that he's gonna do something to make it even better.

_Something_.

I hang on that word, itching and burning with curiosity. Edward also knows fully well that I hate surprises; he just doesn't listen.

_That's because he's as obstinate as you are, _Alice and Esme always say. _You're perfectly matched in every damned way._

Edward's voice breaks through my musing and I remember that I had asked him a question.

"Bella?"

I look up, my head leaving his arm. "Hmm?"

"Did you hear me?"

I debate for a moment then shake my head. "No, not really. Sorry, baby."

He shrugs. "I was just saying that I wanted to take you to that place we went to for our first date."

I laugh. "You mean that place with the roses? Oh, baby…" I shake my head. "What is it with you and roses?"

"Well…" he trails off. "Isn't giving roses to the woman you love some big romantic gesture?"

My laugh quietens but every few seconds, a short giggle slips through my lips. "I suppose it is, yes, but, Edward, we are hardly a normal, conventional couple!"

Edward purses his lips then shrugs again. "Guess that's true. But you like roses, and I just wanted to make you feel special. Hence the whole thing about roses today… not that I've been doing well in keeping up with that theme."

I step in front of Edward, and he stops walking to look down at me. "Edward, today has been amazing, ok? It might not have been the traditional romantic outing that most go on, but you know what? I didn't want that. Traditions are boring. Today was not. Today was about us; it was unique, and it fitted _our _past and _our _life together. Today opened my eyes up and I realised that you were right. Again, I've been so caught up in the past that I haven't been able to take control of my life and move forward, even in the tiny little aspect of a damned holiday! I realised that you were right, that making new memories was the best way to move forward and, I have to tell you, it was nice to go out and do something that was special for us. I wouldn't have had nearly as good a time today if we'd done something boring and predictable. Today was amazing because it was us, Hoody, just you and me. Do you get me?"

He looks me in the eye a second longer, and I him, before he cracks a smile. "So you really did like today?"

"Yes!" I say loudly, wrapping my arms around his neck enthusiastically. I kiss him soundly on the lips, and his hands automatically fly down to my ass as he holds me against him, kissing me back with just as much passion. He lets out a low, throaty moan and I whimper as he pulls me against him even harsher, rubbing his awakened lower-self against me.

"Take my home, Hoody," I groan against his lips. He kisses me once, twice more, slowly and the desire we both feel is _simmering_.

Then he takes my hand and starts a fast pace, running down the street. It's only a few more houses down by now, and no one is out because we'd spent more time than I think either of us had anticipated. It's now nearly completely dark and probably just getting around to six.

Our running slows as we near the house, and I open the gate as Edward gets out his keys. We walk quickly up the stairs and run up onto the porch.

We stop in front of the door, and Edward fiddles with his keys, swearing under his breath as he tries to find the right key. I giggle, and decide to put him out of his misery. I take the key from him, immediately feeling out the right key. I jab the key repeatedly at the door, trying to find the slit the key had to slide through.

This time, Edward's the one snickering, but I smirk up at him with a raised eyebrow when I open the door and push it open. I walk through the door backwards, my eyes still on him. I can't deny that I feel smug and Edward lets out this cute, sexy little growl-thing before he walks in long strides to stand in front of me.

In a flash, my legs are around his waist, my arms around his neck, his lips are on mine and we're walking to what seems like our bedroom.

I giggle.

Edward stops kissing me to speak, his lips still pressed to mine. "There's a trail of roses all over the floor and in the kitchen, there's some mood lighting or something. I'd let you look, but I really don't want to stop kissing you. Besides, the best is in the bedroom and as for the kitchen, well, we'll probably need to grab a bite in a little while because I plan on making love to you 'til dawn."

"Perfectly fine with me," I gasp, my eyes rolling back into my head as he drags his lips down my neck. He starts to suck there, hard, and I groan, my fingers digging into the flesh of his shoulders.

So quickly that I can't keep track of our movements, or who made them in the first place, Edward's shirt is off, along with my own and my jeans. Edward's button is undone, and the fly unzipped, his jeans hanging low on his hips. Though I can't see it, I can feel it as he carries me down the hall and I can't help but moan into the never-ending kiss.

"I want to take my time with you," Edward whispers, stopping in the middle of the bedroom. He lowers my feet to the ground slowly, and, once I'm steady, he unwinds his arms to cup my face in his hands. I breathe in and out deeply, taking the opportunity to regain my breath after all that kissing. It's true that my husband can kiss like none other, and he certainly knows how to leave me breathless.

Always has.

"I love you," I whisper into the darkness. My hands come up to Edward's face and I snort as I pat his face, trying to find his jaw. I quickly do, but it's too late. Edward's shaking with silent laughter. "Hush, you."

"Sorry, baby," he mutters under his breath. "And for the record… I love you, too."

I lean up, standing on my tippy toes. I wrap my arms around his neck and use this position to pull myself closer to him, right where I wanna be. "Happy Valentine's Day, Hoody."

"Happy Valentine's Day," he replies.

"Now," I whisper, trailing a finger down his bare chest. "Why don't you continue what you were doing in the café?"

Edward chuckles under his breath, and, god, the sound is so sexy. "It would be my pleasure."

And oh my lordy, he does. His lips descend on mine with so much passion that I feel like I'm on fire. His hands explore my body, quickly separating and moving in different directions. They locate his two favourite spots on me, my breasts and my ass, and he squeezes both simultaneously. I moan into his mouth, sucking in a deep breath before thrusting my tongue in his mouth. My hands wander as well, slithering down his chest and his delicious abs all the way down to his jeans. He gasps in my mouth as my fingers brush against his blazing erection and I giggle, my hands skirting around the hem of his jeans to his ass. I push my hands into his jeans, cupping his ass and squeezing just to make my man moan.

And moan he does.

I smirk to myself, loving the effect I have on him. I push his jeans off his hips and he steps out of them when they hit the floor. I quickly take care of his boxers, and, as soon as they're off, he lifts me up in his arms.

"God, I love you, Bella. I can never say it enough," he says a little louder. He puts me down on the bed and I lay down flat on my back. He looks down at me, his chest heaving as his eyes fly over my body.

I take the few seconds I have before he speaks to eye his impressive erection. I swallow and lick my lips, nearly whimpering as I throb with need.

"Take your bra off," he murmurs, breaking the brief silence. I lift my hands, arching my back just for him as I do so. I unclasp my bra and slowly take it off before throwing it at him. He catches it, groans something about "fucking silk," and having a "vixen for a wife" before he lets it fall to the ground. His eyes are glued to my tits.

"Do you want me to take my panties off, too?" I ask, cocking my head to the side and smirking coyly.

He shakes his head, not looking away from my breasts. "That's my job," he states, licking his lips quickly before he sits down on the bed. "Get over here," he says, holding his arms open.

I debate for a split second before getting on my hands and knees. He groans, his eyes riveted to me as if I'm a sight to behold, as I crawl to him.

As soon as I'm in front of him, he grabs me and sits me down on his lap. I straddle his hips, opening myself up to him, moaning at the feel of his cock against me right where I need it. He groans and shallowly thrusts his hips up. I throb as the tip of him hits my clit.

His hands skim down my sides before resting on my hips. Quickly, and seemingly easily, he flips us, laying me down in the centre of the bed, following after me to settle above me. He quickly removes my panties, throwing them away to the side somewhere, and his cock grazes against my lower lips. I whimper at the feeling. He separates my thighs and settles in between them, wrapping my legs around his waist again.

"I love you," he says again.

I smile. "I love you, too."

He smiles down at me, something I can only see from the glimmer of light in the room. I can feel the petals on my back now, and I know the bed – and hell, probably the damned floor, too – is covered with rose petals. I also wonder idly who set this up and if it was, in fact, Edward's idea. I wouldn't put it past him, but I want to know who helped him.

And then Edward's cock slips into me ever so slowly, and there's no more thinking; in fact, every thought, fleeting or not, flies out the window… just as they do every time we come together like this.

Edward sets a sweet, slow pace, his lips never leaving my skin. All I can really do is lay back as he worships my body with every part of him. My fingers thread through his hair as he takes my left nipple into his mouth, lathering it with his tongue and toying with it slowly, teasingly… just the way my Hoody _knows _I like it best.

When he's tortured that one enough, he moves onto the next. I can feel myself slowly but surely climbing toward my climax. Soon, his name is my mantra, and he whispers my name against my skin. He tells me how me loves me, how he hopes our new memories are enough to cover up the bad.

I tell him in return that I know how much he loves me, that I feel it every day… and that I love him with everything in me. I thank him for the gift of today, and vow to let him plan every Valentine's Day we share together for the rest of our lives.

Edward's thrusts quicken slightly, and he angles my hips just slightly to go deeper. My head digs into the mattress and I whimper his name over and over again. Edward moans my name once again, searching for my lips as his fingers dance down my skin and to my apex, just above where we're connected. His pointer finger rubs tight, harsh circles on my clit and, within seconds, I'm suddenly there at the edge, the feeling in my abdomen making my muscles tense.

I cry out Edward's name once more, my back arching as I climax. Edward grunts my name, thrusting hard once, twice, and three more times before he buries himself in me to the hilt. I feel it as he climaxes and he collapses onto me, barely managing to hold some of his weight off me as he presses light kisses to my skin, both of us panting as we hold each other.

When we're ready to go again, we do. We're insatiable; we make love for hours on end, taking our time with each other. Edward makes it his mission to see to it that I have near-double the amount of orgasms he does, playing my body like it's his favourite, finely-tuned instrument.

We stop only to eat and to cuddle, waiting until we had our energy up before we go at it again. We have a small nap, but I'm woken up by Edward's lips wrapped around my clit.

At dawn, we stop, just as Edward had said we would. He smiles triumphantly, and we pant in sync, my head lying against his chest, my arm and leg thrown across his body. His arm is around my waist, our legs tangled in the sheets and each other.

We're silent for the most part, but I decide to break it, knowing that what I'm about to tell him will make this day of new memories even better.

"You know how we decided to make new memories today?" I ask silently, my fingers playing with the small smattering of hair on his chest.

Edward hums, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"Well, I have something to add," I say, sitting up a little. There's a goofy smile on my face as I look him in the eyes.

"Ok," he whispers.

I smile, tears welling in my eyes. "I'm pregnant, Hoody."

* * *

**Please review. I had a lot of fun exploring these two after so much time. You never know, it might happen again ;)**

*******NOTE: This is also posted as an outtake in the story it belongs to, How to Save a Life. This is a future shot for that story, which you can get to through my profile. :)***

**Bye now!**

**bexie25**


End file.
